Technohymmnos
Technohymmnos, also known as Toumyounokisakinogengo (灯冥后の言語) is a fan made language by Sonwe Ruolmi based on the Hymmnos language created by Akira Tsuchiya for Ar tonelico video game series. This language is used by the Public Domain Song Server. It was made to enhance the power of a Reyvateil greatly, allowing Songs with faster and stronger execution. A unique feature of the PD Song Server is the "No-Control Policy". Basically, any Reyvateil can achieve the stats of Administrator temporarily through the Unisphere, even Third Generation. Another feature is the "Trust Program" which allows Reyvateils from other Servers to establish a connection and use the PD Server freely, along with the Technohymmnos Bellow you will be presented with the Grammar rules and the Lexicon. Beware that the language is under construction and may suffer come changes. Basic Structure Command Line The Technohymmnos uses Command Lines for lyrics. They are divided in sections, and subsections, for easy understanding: s0k0v0a1-Y => /<=>MELEA x HARMO TaYaPe/ -> /x QasLo=eRu NELIM#HYEMMEN<-xmalia/. Love and Melody shall resonate And become a Song of Emotions this song into System Sh-Wave into DH-Wave in Cosmosphere of Malia *Emotion Command - Shows the feeling and feeling's intensity that the Reyvatil have when singing that Command Line. *Command Lyric - The actual song, with subject, verb, object. This holds the true meaning of the Line. *Transference Sign - This indicates that one sentence is over and the following sentence still has the same Emotion Command as the previews one. *Command Variable - Defines a variable for one of the commands in the sentence. Not all sentences use Command Variables. As you may have noticed, the Command Lyrics is always presented between two bars. When a transference sign isn't present (indicating that the current emotional state has ended), the command lyrics has to end with a "/.". The Command Variable is always present inside the bars and never outside. The italic is the lyric's translation while the sentence inside the brackets are the commands presented in the Command Lyrics. Emotion Commands Different from Standard Hymmnos and Pastalia the Technohymmnos does not use Emotion sounds or Emotion Vowels. It uses Emotions Keys or Emotion Start-up to indicate the emotion,the Intensity Code which is a Binary Code corresponding to intensity level of the emotion and the State Code to indicate the Psichological state of the Reyvateil during each command.. When written they must come before the sentence followed by a =>. Ex: f0e1l0x1-X => /X.C.S. sona HYEMMEN IIRA sherpa/.' ''I'm '''moderately glad and in a state of Flow' to execute a song for our sake.'' State Now, the State which the Reyvateil is affects the song directly. It indicates the control over the H-Wave release and how susceptible the H-Wave is to modifications, voluntarily or involuntarily. In other words: control over the song power and it's tendency to suffer Fusion in any point either by inside or outside influences. Below is the table indicating the Wave Release and Malleability for each state: Be aware! There is a pattern. Hymmnos Word which can suffer modifictaions easily and are crafter by the singers own emotion usually have States with more Malleability by outside or inside influences and Controlled H-Wave Release and Hymmnos Extract usually have States with less Malleability by outside or inside influences and Uncontrolled H-Wave Release. This is not a rule. And the State can't suffer drastic changes either. They must change progressively. Flow can't become Apathy or vice-versa. If a Hymmnos Extract that started with Apathy is to suffer Fusion, the State fro each Command Line must follow the following path: Anxiety <-------> Arouse <-------> Flow ^ ^ ^ ^ | | | | | / | | | / \ | | / \ | | / \ | v / \ v Worry <------ STATE CYCLE -----> Control Sorry if it is confusing. ^^ \ / ^ | \ / | | \ / | | \ / | | | | | v v v v Apathy <-------> Boredom <------> Relaxation Eg(due to my Lazy nature this example will use the same line over and over: Feeling nothing I become a song) of a Hymn suffering Fusion following the path above in Clockwise: n0l0n0n1'''-Y''' => /H.M.N. HYMMNOS/.(Apathy) At this point, the Hymn will hardly suffer Fusion n0l0n0n1'''-Z''' => /H.M.N. HYMMNOS/.(Worry) Here the Hymn can suffer Fusion by outside influences, but it has to be something really shocking for the Reyvateil n0l0n0n1'''-C''' => /H.M.N. HYMMNOS/. (Anxiety) Here the Hymn can suffer Fusion even if the outside force is not that shocking for the Reyvateil n0l0n0n1'''-W''' => /H.M.N. HYMMNOS/. (Arousal) At this point the Hymn can suffer Fusion according to the Reyvateil's Will, but this Will has to be strong. n0l0n0n1'''-X''' => /H.M.N. HYMMNOS/. (Flow) The Reyvateil now has full control over the Hymn affecting it at will. Outside influences also affect the Hymn strongly. And the cycle continues as long as it's necessary. And it can go either clockwise or counterclockwise, depending on the Reyvateil's personality and situation. Structure with a Subject Much like Hymmnos, Technohymmnos also uses "I" as default subject. To express another subject of the sentence, one must use a subject defined: (verb) <=>(subject) (verb) (object) (compound or object) <=> is a subject definer. The noun it precedes becomes the subject of the sentence. :s0k0v0a1 => K.S.Y. <=>MELEA x HARMO T.Y.P.<-x01--y :I nervously see the Love and Melody resonating The first verb in the sentence describes what you are doing, and the second verb describes what the subject is doing. The sentence is still told from a first person perspective; emotion sounds apply to the speaker even if the speaker is not the subject. No sentence can contain more than one subject, so the subject definer can only be used once per sentence. Names on Technohymmnos are presented entirely in lowercase. Pronouns Pronouns can be used in two ways: as objects and as subjects. They differ slightly depending on how they are used. Adjectives & Adverbs Adjectives come after the noun, separated, not by a space, but by a - (pronounced "e"). Ex: OLVA-KAHZU evil being FRRAM-ZULA blue flower. Technohymmnos only has a few words that stand for as adverbs for themselves, but that's because adding an adjective to a verb using the same process of the noun turns said adjective into an adverb. That way, "beautiful" can became "beautifuly" and so on. Negation Words following "zi" are negative or have the opposite meaning: n0l0n0n1-y => /ziH.M.N. sona/. Insignificantly happy, I won't sing. ziDOGUR weakness Passive voice Add "ver" after the verb to indicate it's on the passive form. Ex: n0l0n0n1-y => /ue L.G.L.ver NOELS/. I’m being taken by the power n0l0n0n1-y => /ue ziH.M.N./. I'm not being sung. Time Definer Add these words after a verb to indicate its time: Present - nali Future - sona Past - gon Example n0l0n0n1-y => /R.L.M. sona NOELS OLGA LEIF/. I '''shall' bravely create the power out of peace'' n0l0n0n1-y => /R.L.M. nali NOELS OLGA LEIF/.br> I '''now' bravely create the power out of peace'' n0l0n0n1-y => /R.L.M. gon NOELS OLGA LEIF/. I bravely '''created' the power out of peace'' Timeless sentences can be applied when the time is unimportant Abilitive Form This is used to indicate that the person has the ability to do something. You can express this by adding the prefix jio before the verb. Ex: c0n1t1r0-Y => /D.L.P. SICTA/. I prepare the ceremony. c0n1t1r0-Y => /'jio'D.L.P. SICTA/. I can prepare for the ceremony. Desirative Form Indicates that the person wants to do something. This is possible by adding the prefix '''lia' in the verb. c0n1t1r0-Y => /D.L.P. SICTA/. I prepare the ceremony. c0n1t1r0-Y => /'lia'D.L.P. SICTA/. I want to prepare for the ceremony. *note: When used together, Abilitive Form and Desirative Form express the desire to be able to do something. Alone, Desirative form only express the desire to do something that the person already has the means to do. Owenership The # (pronounced "sui") is used to indicate possession. The owner comes first, followed by the owned: MELEA#HARMO ''song of love malia#HYEMMEN Malia's song. Position Marker If you want to indicate that something is inside, over, or in front of something else, you can insert a position marking particle before the noun that indicates the position. Over - pae Inside - mila In front of - fora Between - betna Bellow - unda Plural A world is in plural when a "le" is suffixed in it. Ex: OLVAle - beings SETZle - wishes Special Character Pronunciations These characters are used in either Hymmnos Binary or in special grammar functions that will be elaborated upon in later sections. Note: The 0 and the 1 digits used here aren't the same as the ones in the numbers. These ones are used in Hymmnos Binary, more specifically, the Intensity Code and the Transmission Code. Numbers *'Nul' - 0 *'Uni' - 1 *'Ret' - 2 *'Tri' - 3 *'Quad' - 4 *'Pent' - 5 *'Hex' - 6 *'Hept' - 7 *'Oct' - 8 *'Ico' - 9 *'Dec'/de - 10 *'Cen'/ce - 100 *'Cili'/ci - 1000 *'Myri'/myr - 10000 The second form of the decimals is used when combining, in a manner similar to Japanese. For instance, retde is 20 and cili octoce hexde octo is 1868. On the Unisphere, the number are pronounced individually. But wehn many of the same number comes together they are spoken with the the quantity of numbers with an "ar" at the end. Ex: :555555320000 This would be spoken as, "Hexar pent tri ret quadar nul" Verbs & Command Syllables At a first look, words like "TaYaPe" or "QasLo=eRu" look like crazy strings of letters from someone typing with the Shift key held and released rapidly while pressing random symbols. However, all verbs are made from 2 components. The first component is the "base verb", which look like these: H.M.N., Q.L.R. , X.C.S. It consists of three upper case letters with a dot ".", called "Command Slot", between each character. A base verb is a complete word and has meaning, but it lacks the Commands, which give orders to the Song Server in order to execute a song. No Hymn executed through the Public Domain Song Server. can lack Commands and Command Syllables, even if just a few. Without those, the Server wouldn't known what to do with the feelings it's receiving from the Reyvateil. Every Command is examined and validated by the Song Server's Mainframe before being executed, as a security measure to prevent the use of commands that would threaten the functionality of the Tower and the life in it. It's technically impossible to sing a command that deletes the Mainframe or Shutdown the BIS (Basic Infraestructure System) and the only mean to do so would be hacking into the Mainframe, which is definitely not an easy task. Each slot represents a part of the command, with the first one being the Command itself, the second being the Argument which the Command must affect and the third being the Location in the System that the Command must act on. It always follows this same order and never a syllable in the first slot will represent an Argument or Location. In each of the slot, the syllable will represent one predefined element. The table bellow shows the syllables and what they represent in each Slot: More than one syllable can be used in the same slot in a single verb, as it is in the "QasLo=eRu" case above. These syllables are separated by two special syntax characters, the colon ":" and the equal sign "=". The colon is used like "x:y" and it means "X and y" so, in a verb like "Ta:anYaPe", the first syllable would stand for "Execute and Analyze" with the whole command being "Execute and analyse this Hymn into the Tower". This character is mostly used in the first and third slot, when more than one command or location is given. The equal sign is used like "x=y" and it stands for "from x to y" so in "QasLo=eRu", the command is "Convert from SH-Wave to DH-Wave in defined Cosmosphere." This is mostly used with the Convert and Transfer command. When a Command Slot is not used, the dot must not be removed, and the verb will look like this: "QuL.Ra:e Command Variable As you may have noticed, some of the locations and arguments mention something called "Command Variable", which can be seen in the first example of this guide. The Variable is an element which purpose is to specify something, be it a Cosmosphere Address, a certain Program or a location in the Tower. The usage of the Command Variable is only necessary on a Syllable asks for it. It always appear at the end of the Command Lyrics in which the verb appeared and inside the bar. It's always in lower case. Eg.: c0n1t0r0-Y => QaL'ye'Ri HYMMNOS ue'<-xfrram'/ -> /x B.R.N. YALI/. the image Flower in the D-Wave Plane Sometimes a line may present with more than one variable. In this case, each variable is separated by a "_" and they are always put in the order of the syllable they represent. In cases in which the variable is optional, such as in the Cosmosphere Location, the variable will instead be replaced by a 0 (read as "o"). Eg: c0n1t0r0-Y => QyiLyoRon HYMMNOS ue'<-xvanisland_plasma=bell'/. Vanisland Program inside Plasma Bell Advanced Grammar Rule Introduction Command The Introduction Command is an initialization command. It say almost everything about the Hymn’s format, defining what Song is being executed, who is executing it and through which means and system. It is a Advanced Grammar Rule, but must be presented at the beginning of every COMMAND Hymn. Formula >> /QaLaRe ue (Hymn)/.-> /LiHeNa ue, (Reyvateil's name), NIAG HANKAMI/ -> /TyiYyaPon FIR MII#YRESA<-x(variable)_(terminal)/ -> /NiGyiLe!/. Translation: I turn myself into the Song (Hymn) Current Hymn into System Use me as a Divine Messager DH-Wave Flow out of me I shall resonate with this instrument of the Goddesss Defined Program inside Defined Location Start! Function inside System. Example >> /QaLaRe ue HYMME/.-> /LiHeNa ue, malia, NIAG HANKAMI/ -> /TyiYyaPon FIR MII#YRESA<-x0_technoticalirsha/ -> /NiGyiLe!/. Translation: I turn myself into the Song HYMME/. Current Hymn into System Use me, Malia, as a Divine Messager DH-Wave Flow out of me I shall resonate with this instrument of the Goddesss No Program inside Technoticalirsha Song Server Start! Function inside System. Variables The Variables show how the Reyvateil is connected to the terminal and are made to be used on the Introduction Command. If it is not used it means that the Reyvateil is connected directly to it. They can be: *'''mlt = Emulation – uses a connection between Servers. *'prx' = Proxy – uses another Reyvateil connected directly with the PD Server as connection. The proxy variable must present the Reyvateil Hymn Code or Address. *'twz' = Teiwaz – a special variable used only in Hymns emulated through Tewiaz or Hymns directly connected to the Teiwaz Hymn Crystal. Technical Data Technosphere The Technosphere is special feature of the Public Domain Song Server which gives any Reyvateil, from 3rd Generation to Origin, Administration Right. The Technosphere makes the Tower execute all of the commands on the Hymn again in one line, making possible to execute Administrator only Functions without having an Origin Hymn Code. In other words, it overloads the Server's System, completely disabling the Security Measures. The Technosphere formula is: Startup formula: >> /WiLyaTo => (Song)<-xTECHNOSPHERE/. I shall set a Technosphere within this Sacred Song. Technosphere within the System Execution Formula: >> /XoCyoaS. => (Command Syllables) => TECHNOSPHERE<-xb111111111/n/. Execute the Technosphere of this Sacred Song and turn me into a God. chmode to 777, giving me full authority Obs: The verbs in the Startup formula do are not verbs of the song, so they do not need to be put on the Execution Formula. The Technosphere Start Up must be put at the beginning of every song, right below the Initialization Command, and the Execution Formula must be put on the end of the song, by adding all the command vowels in the order they appear, including the symbols ":" and "=" and the "." when the Command Slot is empty. If the verb has all three slots empty, there's not necessity to express it in the Technosphere(no need of putting a "..."). Technosphere also express the variable right after the trio of commands it belongs to.An Example would be better. (Let’s suppose that this Hymn name is PD) :>> /WiLyaTo => PD<-xTECHNOSPHERE/. :I shall set a Technosphere within this Sacred Song, the Hymn PD. :n0l0n0n1-Y => /XaCaSe nali HYMMNOS IIRS yuana -> HasMe=iNon sona BRAVA#HYEMMEN<-xorgel=of=origin/. :I now execute the Hymn for your sake. :PD within the System :I shall sing a song of courage. :DH-Wave into DD-Wave in the Orgel of Origins :n0l0n1n0-Y => /yua I.L.O. ue/. :Listen to me :n0l1n1n0-Y => /QeLyiRin:en nali HANKAMI x VyoL.Pan sherpa/. :I now turn myself into the Divine Messenger and release you. :Flip Flop connection of Foe and Allies :Binary Field In this you get that the verbs and targets are: By arranging then you the correct order you get: :X.C.S. - aae :H.M.N. - ase=ion<-xorgel=of=origin :I.L.O. - ... (No syllables) :Q.L.R. – eyiin:en :V.L.P. - yo.an So the Unisphere formula would be: >> /XoCyoaS. => aae ase=ion<-xorgel=of=origin eyiin:en yo.an => TECHNOSPHERE<-xb111111111/n/. Execute the Technosphere of this Sacred Song and turn me into a God. chmode to 777, giving me full authority Notice how the "..." from I.L.O. isn't in the formula. Socket-Type Extensions Only two are known: HYMME and FLIP. The Song that use these extensions use the following syntax: (Server Extension)_(Socket Extension)_(Hymn Name)/. Note: To avoid confusion with the socket-type extensions, if the song name is made from two or more words, the second and further words have to be connected to the first one through equal signs. Example: COMMAND_PAIX/., COMMAND_HYMME_BULLA=FORTIA/. HYMME This extension is added to the hymn name only if the hymn is a Hymmnos Word type song (i.e.: A Song Magic). *'Format': (Server Extension)_HYMME_(Song Name)/. *'Examples': COMMAND_HYMME_BULLA=FORTIA/. FLIP This extension can be used when paired with the Harvestasya Server through Proxy or Emulation, although the Server has the functions necessary to execute it on its own. Its function is the inverse of the HYMME extension: instead of manifesting the feelings of the singer, this one converts the singer into feelings to power up the song, increasing dramatically the power output of the Song. The PD Server has a flaw that the FLIP Hymn consumer the singer's body immediatly after the song reaches its effects, sacrificing the Reyvateil. But it also has a "complement" to the Harvestasya Server, so when the Servers are paired the FLIP is inoffensive to the singer, and it'll have full power. FLOP The combination of HYMME and FLIP, but with a reverse effect of both. The FLOP uses the Wave Modulation Engine of the Fourth Tower which can convert DD-Wave into SD-Wave, thus allowing creation of the matter. Through FLOP, the Reyvateil can create anything she desire from objects to life forms as long as they aren't fully sentient. The beings engineered from FLOP won't disappear after the song stops because they aren't sustained by the singer's Will but by the SH-Server. The SH-Server will be partitioned to sustain the "Will" of the created thing, allowing it to exist as if it was sustained by Ar Ciel's Love. There are four downsides of the FLOP Hymn. First, it'll requires the Reyvateil to covert a huge amount of DH-Wave into DD-Wave so this one, in turn, can be converted to SD-Wave. Second is that it uses a part of the SH-Server, which could be used to store the Cosmosphere of a Reyvateil. Third, if the SH-Server has no available space, the Song will use a part of the singer's CS, damaging her mind. Fourth, the engineered being will only exist as long as the Singer is alive because she shares her Hymn Code with the "thing", so it can have a location on the SH-Server. If the Singer dies, her Hymn Code is deleted and so is the FLOP engineered thing. And finally, FLOP things can't be sentient, or that would be too much of a burden for both the singer to craft and for the SH-Server to sustain. FLOP Hymns are always presented with Unisphere. *'Format': (Server Extension)_FLOP_(Song Name)/. *'Examples': COMMAND_FLOP_WAR=FAIR/. Lexicon A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z